


The Day I Followed Rhett Home

by ThatOtherBlonde (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bondage, Dom Rhett, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Sex, Smut, Stalking, rhett - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatOtherBlonde
Summary: One day, I decided to follow Rhett home, this is what happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When it comes to Rhett and Link, I'm one of those who prefers Rhett. He's so freaking tall and hot. I love it!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

My name is Allie West. Gorgeous, blonde, and can have any guy I wanted. But here's the thing. I don't just want any man. I want a very special handsome man. An internetainer kind of man whose also the co-host of my favorite YouTube show, Good Mythical Morning. I want that man. And that man's name is no other than Rhett. Yes, that Rhett. Rhett McLaughlin. That hot, tall, funny, perfect specimen of a man. I want him. I want him all to myself. And that's exactly what happened. I fucked Rhett McLaughlin, and this is the story of how it all happened. 

It was a warm summer day in beautiful sunny California as I waited in my car that was parked outside of the studio where Rhett filmed the show everyday with that other handsome man, Link. But forget about Link right now, because this is the story of how I fucked Rhett. 

As soon as I saw Rhett walk out of the studio and get in his car and started to drive off, I immediately followed him. I followed him all the way back to his place. Yeah, that's right. I went to Rhett's house. 

I parked my car outside of Rhett's surprisingly modern and chic downtown loft. I waited patiently for what felt like hours until I finally saw Rhett get back in his car and leave. 

I suddenly realized that this was my one chance. Rhett was gone. His house was currently empty. Now's my chance. An once in a lifetime opportunity had just presented itself to me. It was literally standing right in front of me and I just knew that I had to jump on it. So I did just that. I got out of my car and started to walk up to Rhett's front door. 

I reached the front door to the house of the very man I love. It was, of course, locked, but luckily for me, I knew how to pick one. In no time I was standing in the door way of Rhett's house. 

And I stood there for a good long minute just taking in the air around me. I can almost smell him. A strong but sensual scent. That's how I always imagined how Rhett would smell. It was so intoxicating. And pure. I felt happy. A giant smile started to grow across my face as I took in another deep breath and opened my eyes as I exhaled. 

I still couldn't believe that I was currently in the house of Rhett McLaughlin. The man of my dreams. The man I'm in love with. The man I want and will be with and nothing will get in the way of that. 

I begin to explore around Rhett's amazing place. It's so unbelievable. 

I make my way over to a shelf where I see a bunch of pictures of Rhett. I also see pictures of him with his arm wrapped around Link but I'm just focused on Rhett. 

Without even thinking about it, I immediately pick up one of the photos. The one in the shiny black frame. The one of just Rhett, where he seems to be lounging by the pool in nothing. Yeah, Rhett is naked in this picture. Although he has his hands covering his dick from the camera, but he still looks incredible. 

He would've looked even more incredible if I could see that magnificent cock of his. I bet, in no doubt, it's at least eight inches, and that would be at resting. Imagine him aroused. And imagine him pounding you harder and harder into oblivion until you moan so much you can't take it anymore so you start begging him to finish, and you guys come simultaneously, starring into each other's eyes. 

I grasp the photo of naked Rhett in my hands as I hold it close to my chest, pretending it's Rhett holding me in a tight embrace with those strong, muscular arms of his. 

I take a moment to relish in the thought of having Rhett. All to myself. To have him. To feel him. To feel his strong hands on my body and his hot breath on my neck. I want to feel the way his beard would feel against my skin as he slowly trailed gently soft and warm kisses down my neck. I want to feel him nuzzle his head in between my legs as my fingers would undoubtedly entangle in his dirty blonde hair as he thoroughly had his way with me. 

I proceed to make my way up the stairs where I instantly find my way into Rhett's bedroom. The room I always wanted to see the inside of. This was where Rhett slept. Maybe this was even where Rhett slept naked. Maybe even jerked himself in his hands when he couldn't sleep. 

Ugh... Just thinking about Rhett in such a vulnerable position made me so wet. 

I continue to explore the bedroom. I walked over to a white dresser and, without hesitation, I opened it. I opened the top drawer and was immediately greeted by Rhett's underwear. 

"I always knew he was the boxer-briefs kind of guy", I say to myself. A huge smile on my face. I reach into the drawer and pick up a pair of black boxer-briefs. 

I hold the underwear in my hand for a while, silently thinking to myself. "This is what holds Rhett's dick in place". 

I throw the underwear back down in the drawer as I turn my attention to the bathroom. Rhett's bathroom. The one place where I know for sure he gets naked. The one place where he nonchalantly strips off all of his clothes at the end of the day and hops in shower where the warm water rushes over his body as he gradually soaps himself up. 

I start to bite down on my lower lip as I continue to think about a naked and wet Rhett, and the way his fingers would entangle into his own hair as he shampooed that magnificence of dirty blonde. 

I stand over by one of the sinks. Yeah, that's right, Rhett has double sinks. That's internetainer money. 

I look myself over in the mirror, knowing that it's the same mirror that Rhett looks into when he's making himself look pretty. 

I look down at the counter. I notice his toothbrush, his razor, electronic razor, a bunch of hair care products, face creams, lotions, and, of course, his signature beard oil. 

I also notice his hairbrush. A simple black hairbrush. I also notice some of Rhett's hair on the brush. I run my fingers across the bristles before bringing it up to my lips and giving it a quick peck of a kiss. 

Hairbrush still in hand, I walk out of the bathroom and sit on the edge of the bed. The very bed where Rhett lays himself down at night and falls into sleep. 

I throw myself back onto the fresh and soft, white duvet cover. Spreading myself over the vast space of the kings sized bed. How fitting. Rhett is a king. My king. 

I relish in the thought of having Rhett. In this bed. Letting Rhett take me. I want him to throw me down onto this bed and have his way with me, anyway he wanted to. Whatever Rhett wanted, Rhett would get. No questions asked. If Rhett said bend over; I'd say where. 

I continue to lay down on the bed. I crawl my way up to the pillows. The same pillows where Rhett rests his pretty little head on. I know that, because the pillows are ever so soft and they smell like him. That strong but sensual aroma of a man drove me crazy. 

I reach my hand over to the nightstand and, without hesitation, I open one of the drawers. Nothing too surprising in here, except for maybe the bottle of lube, a black satin blindfold, and a pair of handcuffs. 

"Rhett is kinky". I smile as I think about Rhett using all three at once. Imagining Rhett taking control of the situation and I just have to lay back and take it. 

"I would happily receive your punishment", I say with a smile. 

I close the nightstand drawer as I turn my attention back to one of the pillows. I snuggled my face in it as I continued to smile. Taking in this moment, breathing in the air, nothing can ruin this. Or so I thought. 

"What the hell are you doing?!", I hear a loud, deep voice scream over at me. 

I instantly look up and, not to my surprise, my eyes are greeted with the sight of Rhett standing in the doorway. 

"Who the hell are you?!", Rhett continues to scream at me and pound me with a bunch of unanswered questions. "How the fuck did you get in my house? How did you know where I lived? And most important, who are you?!" 

I take a moment to stare over at him. My eyes looking him up and down, taking him all in. 

"I'm a huge fan of yours". I'm not quite sure what to say because Rhett has me so flustered. 

"It's obvious you're a fan, but why did you break into my house and think it's okay to roll around on my bed", Rhett continues to question. "I'm gonna have to call the cops now" 

"No wait", I say as I jump up, kneeling on the bed. "Maybe we can come up with another kind of arrangement" 

I start to gradually unbutton my shirt, slowly. 

"Are you serious?!", Rhett questions, his face looking completely befuddled. 

"Please", I beg. "I need you. I want you" 

Rhett takes a moment to think about my offer as he scratches the back of his neck. Then, without hesitation, and all at once, he briskly pushes me down, making me fall back down onto the bed. He gradually hovers over me as I look up and gaze into his pristine green eyes. 

"I'll fuck the crazy right out of you" Rhett growls. 

Rhett stands up from me and looks down over me. "Take off you clothes" 

The biggest smile grows across my face. Did Rhett just ask me to strip for him? 

Not questioning it any further, I proceed to take off all my clothes, letting them fall to the ground. Now standing before Rhett, completely naked, ready for him to take me. 

"Lay back down on the bed", Rhett commands. 

I immediately obey his words and lay back down on the bed. 

I watch as Rhett reaches into the nightstand and pulls out the handcuffs. He forces both of my hands above my head and proceeds to handcuff me to the headboard. 

I watch as Rhett removes his simple black t-shirt over his head, exposing his toned chest and muscular arms to me and to the fresh cool air around us. He than unbuttons his dark washed jeans, letting them fall to the floor, leaving him standing over me in nothing but his tight boxer briefs. 

But, within a minute, he drops the underwear to the floor, leaving him completely naked. 

Rhett jumps up onto the bed and hovers over me. He strategically places his legs around me to where he's now straddling me. He leans into me, placing a quick kiss upon my lips, and making me let out a slight chuckle from the way his beard tickled my face. 

I watch as Rhett begins to jerk himself, preparing himself before he begins to enter me. 

Rhett spreads my legs apart, before leaning his head into me. He trails gently soft kisses on my stomach before burrowing his face in my pussy. He licks me vigorously, swirling his tongue around, making me let out a series of moans as I clench my hands onto the pillows next to me. 

I throw my head back in pure ecstasy, trying to catch my breath. 

"O-oh Rhett", I let out in a heavy breath. 

Rhett stops and looks up from between my legs. "Don't talk again, if you do I'll gag you". Rhett's voice is forceful and I'm tempted to say something again just so he'll have no choice. But I hesitate. 

Rhett looks up to me again as he moves himself closer to me. He teases me with his now rock hard cock, going around in circles around my entrance, until he forcefully thrusts his large self into me. Each thrust he takes, each breath I try to catch, becomes one. It all becomes a blur as Rhett continues to pound himself into me, making me let out a series of moans. He pounds me, each thrust harder than the last. Harder and stronger and faster, all at once, until he pulls out of me and briskly finishes all over my chest, covering my tits with his warm, sticky, wet substance. 

Rhett stands up. Back on his feet, he unlocks me from the headboard. 

"Perhaps now you've learned your lesson" Rhett says looking down at me. "If you break into my house again, I'll have to do worse". 

"Intriguing", I say with a slight chuckle. "I may just break into your house again" 

I sit up on the edge of the bed, looking up at Rhett. 

Rhett looks down at me before leaning in, now face to face with me. "Break into my house again and I will fuck you"

Rhett's voice is forceful. He reaches his hand behind me as he grabs hold of the back of my neck and leans into kiss me, almost forcing are lips together. 

"You need to get out of here, Link is coming over and he can't see you here", Rhett says to me. 

I immediately put my clothes back on and watch as Rhett does the same. He grabs hold of my hand as he leads me out to the front door. 

Before leaving I turn around to Rhett. "Call me" 

I give Rhett one last flirty smile before walking out the front door. As I'm walking back to my car it suddenly hits me. 

I just fucked Rhett McLaughlin.

**Author's Note:**

> Rhett lovers unite!! 
> 
> And always remember to be your mythical best!!


End file.
